By use of highly specific estrogen antibodies a technique will be developed to differentiate hormone dependent from independent tumors. This work will involve use of frozen sections treated with specific antibodies followed by treatment with fluorescein linked to immune serum and observation in a fluorescence microscope. Comparison of surface immunofluorescence, by grid reticle counting, to receptor binding studies with isotopically labelled estrogens will be made.